The Crane and the Viper
by Lion warrior
Summary: This is a story of something I never saw in the KFP fanfic. Hope you enjoy my first CraneXViper. Mentions a little TigressXPo.


**The Crane and the Viper**

**Surprised that no one has thought about this.**

**Don't own KFP**

* * *

"This is crazy!" Po exclaimed in all excitement.

"I mean I never thought I'd see the day that you would actually need clothes Viper!" Monkey said surprised.

"Now you can definitely go out and get some shopping in," Mantis added.

"Yeah, I know." Viper said a little dizzy from all of this.

"Come on, let's see you use those legs on the training hall floor," Monkey suggested.

"Calm down guys," Shifu said, "Master Viper is very shaken up from this new...development. Let's give her some space." Shifu said as he went and...

Oh, you probably don't know what's been happening, right? Let me explain to you really quickly.

Po and the Furious Five were going around trying to find this new wizard. He was a crazy hyena trying to get world control. You know, the regular stuff. So they finally find this wizard's hideout in the mountains. They fought off his goons, but during the fight, he had a special potion that would transform him into something powerful. Well, Viper and Crane were sent after him while the others dealt with the goons. As the hyena was about to pour potion on him, Viper knocked it out of his grip and it landed on her.

"NO!" The wizard shouted as Crane knocked him out. As the dust cleared, the team could see that Viper had changed. Her snake head was the same, but her body was different. She had two slender and smooth arms and two dainty legs. She stood at 5'6" about to Crane's shoulder. A small waist made her curves more profound and a long strong tail came out of her rear end. Po and Tigress quickly covered her up and went back home.

So in basic terms, the potion had turned her into a two legged serpentine. Everyone was amazed at this, especially Viper. She could finally go shopping for clothes like normal girls. Her life long dream. Walking was a difficult situation and so was using her hands. But she figured out that she could move around much better with her legs and arms. And a lot of men started asking her out. Yes, everything was getting better.

Crane on the other hand was having a problem with the transformation. You see, Crane always had a crush on Viper. And now that she was practically a walking goddess, it was just a bigger issue.

"Come on, we should be getting back to training," Tigress said. Crane went along with the group until he felt a smooth scaly hand on his wing.

"Crane, can I speak to you?" Viper asked looking concerned.

"Sure Viper," Crane replied a little nervous. They went into her room. Crane could see that Viper had a new wardrobe in her room.

"Crane, I've noticed that you've been avoiding me. Is there a reason why?" Crane was now sweating.

"What?! That's ridiculous! Why would I be running away from you?" Crane asked.

"Because whenever I train with you guys, you go away to the furtherest corner. You sit on the opposite side of me when we eat and I never see you," Viper said clearly upset.

"I've seen you," Crane thought to himself, but he said out loud, "I'm sorry if I seem to be distancing myself from you, Viper. Please understand that it is not intentional."

"Okay, but if you want to tell me something just say it," Viper said walking away. Crane sighed. He had tried to distance himself because ever since Viper got her new body he would always get nervous when he was around her. He could always tell her that he like her, but she wouldn't return that love, would she?.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Po said eating his peach. Crane and Po were up the mountain where the Sacred Peach Tree was. It had been about three weeks after Viper and Crane's little talk.

"Well, you know how Viper has changed?" Crane asked. Po looked at him.

"Uh yeah. Everyone's knew that. We were all there, remember?" Po said wondering why Crane was fidgety, "What's wrong, Crane?"

"Well...I kinda love...Viper," Crane said quietly. Po choked on the fruit in his mouth. He soon recovered.

"Really?" Po asked incredulously, "Well, huh. Why don't you just tell her?"

"Po, it's not like the relationship that you and Tigress have." he was right. Po and Tigress had become boyfriend/girlfriend. "What should I do?"

"You're the bird of confidence, Crane. You know what you should do," Po said wisely.

"Thanks Po." Crane got up and went down the mountain. Po waited until he was gone.

"Okay, you can come out now," Po whispered. Tigress came down the tree and cuddled next to Po. "Huh, you're not this tender and loving when we're around the others."

"I have an appearance to uphold," Tigress replied. Po chuckled. "Do you think that they'll really get together?"

"Hey, you and I got together. I thought that would be impossible," Po confessed. Tigress smiled.

"Nothing is impossible," Tigress said resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Crane walked the hall of the barracks. He saw that Viper was in her room. Crane looked at her dancing around in a blue silk dress with a golden flower pattern. Then she saw Crane.

"Oh hello Crane. What's up?" Viper asked.

"Nothing. I was just going," Crane sighed but Viper held him.

"Hold on, Crane. What's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since I've gotten my new body," Viper said offended.

"I haven't been acting weird. I just wanted to make sure you had your space," Crane replied.

"Oh I see," Viper sighed sadly, "I'm ugly to you."

"No no no! You're more beautiful than ever. It's just...I can't explain it."

"Try," Viper said coming closer to him. Crane was silent for a while.

"Viper...IloveyouandIwanttogooutwithyou," Crane said very quickly, but Viper got every word.

"Why are you tell me this now?" Viper said clearly upset. Crane thought that she maybe upset that because he only liked her for her body.

"Because I was scared. I always thought that you were pretty ever since you were chosen to be one of us. The potion just made you more beautiful," Crane said. Her shocked face made Crane think that she didn't return the feelings. "It's fine. I didn't think that you wo-"

"I love you too."

"Whaa- what?"

"I love you too. I just never thought that you would love a slithering snake," Viper said looking at the ground. Crane lifted her chin.

"Slithering snake or walking goddess, I love you all the same," Crane whispered. Viper smiled. She surprised him by kissing him on the lips. After they parted, Crane laughed goofily. Viper just giggled at the reaction.

"Come on, we let's get some dinner. My treat," Viper said pulling Crane by the wing, "Count it as a date."

"O-okay," Crane said just going with it. Hehe, funny what a new look will do.

**the end**

* * *

**I'm very surprised that no one thought of doing something like this. I tried to look everywhere for someone do this. **


End file.
